


I Want To Feel Your Love Like The Weather (All Over Me)

by bubblegumclouds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Crying, Cute, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Smut, Sadly, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Starvation, Vomiting, Winter, cafe worker luke, homeless ashton, v v v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a cafe worker and massive 5SOS fanboy so he is heartbroken when his sunshine, Ashton, leaves the band. On one night closing up shop, he finds out what Ashton has been up to in the months he was away.</p><p>(Or my excuse to write cute corner cafe worker!Luke and popstar!Ashton.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Feel Your Love Like The Weather (All Over Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back! I have missed this so much wow but college has been mental anyway, enjoy cute Lashton!
> 
> -L xx

Luke recalls the feeling, that distinct drop when you feel like you've been yanked into an unforgiving whirlpool of mixed emotions that envelops your body. That was how the prominent headline felt.  
'BANDMATE OF 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER, ASHTON IRWIN LEFT BAND?!'  
Luke had that initial pause of unreality and the pure, raw shock before it dawned on him. It started from his toes, spiralling its way up and making him feel like he was having an out of body experience. That's how big of a deal this was to Luke.

The time he had gazed lovingly upon Ashton as the rasp of the lead singers voice had rattled from his dodgy iPhone speaker and believed one day they would meet. The time he had metaphorically burned holes though the putrescent, stained college windows praying to any power above him that he would get a glance at the bouncy ringlets that clung from the boys head. That, or his carelessly torn tank top with frayed holes that slightly allowed you to see his warmed tanned skin poured over the bulging muscle of his frame. Ashton had handed Luke so many unforgettable memories, even though he was unaware. Now, however, it felt like they were being torn away neglectfully, like pages out of a book. Leaving nothing but a jagged edge and soft fibres that once clung on to the stained black ink.

Luke's eyes bled with tears, overflowing from the contour of his fingers onto the scratchy fabric of his cheap quilt cover. Luke was devastated, as were millions of other people across various parts of the world who had bonded over and loved a person who was deserting them with only an automated explanation. Essentially pushing them aside so quick they didn't have time to pause for breath. Caught up in this, Luke barely even registered his best friend Rob gently treading into the room until he felt a palm pressed against his hunched back.

“Luke mate, what's up?” Rob's deep tone surrounded Luke's ears with the soft subtlety of sympathy.  
“A-Ashton's gone, R-Rob, he's left.” Luke stuttered with a heartbroken undertone lacing each pause. The act of voicing the dreaded news made it feel too real for Luke who immediately sobbed more into his dripping hands. Rob hesitantly took Luke into his muscular arms, not particularly understanding the boys pain but putting himself aside in favour of his best friends feelings. Once Luke felt his side pressed to Robs snug, cushiony shirt and his spiked hair tickling the peak of his ear he began to curl into the warmth of his body, seeking comfort. Rob simply wrapped his sturdy arms around Luke's shaking form as a gesture of protection and commiseration, unsure of what words could calm Luke's racing trail of thoughts.

Eventually, after a good while of tears and no sign of any composure, Rob managed to form a string of words he found suitable.  
“Ashton will still be around Luke, he's not just going to disappear.” Were what came tumbling out of his chapped, pink lips which, okay, was not the most intelligent or insightful advice but Rob saw it as fitting for the current situation. The actual words did little to sooth the burning desire for Ashton's presence however it seemed to interrupt the ever-growing flow of varied emotions. Luke averted his gaze to stare up to Rob's face, seemingly waiting for more guidance from the older boy. Rob waited for a few more seconds, conjuring the sentences in his mind.

“I know it's really hard for you, Luke but you've gotta just trust that he's going to be okay.” Rob smiled with gleaming teeth as his deep tone licked at the words and his accent flowed fluidly through the letters. Luke trusted Rob, he never let him down, like a substantial amount of rope pulling Luke back to the metaphorical surface of reality. Luke just nuzzled his head understandingly into the comfort of Rob's musky scent. Eventually Luke's eyelids drooped to shield his baby blue irises from the world and Rob manoeuvred his flimsy frame to lie on the memory foam, encasing him in a cocoon of fluffy pillows and snug, feathery duvets.

Over the coming weeks Luke gradually started to believe that he could function without Ashton (just) however that mind crippling wonder of the events of Ashton right now never seemed to slip from Luke's imagination. Instinct was screaming to him that Ashton had made a bad decision but he solely blamed his own selfish needs for that theory.  
These were the type of conversations Luke had in his own head as he whisked around the cafe, skimming table edges with his slender hips. The rain drizzled down the shop front as Luke was busily working again. His apron was neatly presented over his front, the bow dangling evenly from the centre of his back and his hand outstretched to accommodate the vast amount of coffee-stained mugs and crumb-covered plates.

The clock read as 12:23 which would explain the overloaded shop and queue that went past the white painted doorway and Luke let out a rushed sigh, he hated being overworked. The only perk of the seemingly endless compilation of customers was that it occupied him enough to suppress the addiction of Ashton, whom Luke missed dearly. There had been no sights or word of his whereabouts in 6 weeks and that did ring alarm bells in Luke's head but whatever, it's not like he could do anything about it anyway.

The next time Luke really cried because of the mere thought of the curly haired male was where Luke's roommate, Rob, was enjoying some particularly loud sex with his boyfriend. Hear him out, okay. Luke had tried to sooth the non-stop ocean of groans and pleasurable grunts by shoving his earphones in his ears hastily. Without a moment of thought he pressed the flat of his thumb on shuffle, that was his gigantic mistake. The jumpy, upbeat drums exploded into his ears and who was behind the masterpiece? Ashton. Luke's heart was seemingly demolished by the sudden realisation as he was caught off guard by the influx of feelings. It was only when Luke felt something tickling the apples of his faint cheeks that he understood he was crying. It was like a gust of wind knocking him down after he had assembled the pieces of his stability together. The more Luke analysed it, the more it seemed unreal, like the world was evilly deluding him into a fantasy of his own horrific hallucination.

Luke didn't grasp how blatant his sobs were until he acknowledged a palm firmly planted on his shoulder. His head jerked up, startled by the sudden touch, and he was met with a sweating, shirtless Rob stood before him.  
“Mate, what's up? Heard you crying from next door.” Rob inquired worriedly with a parental-like expression on his worn out features.  
“S-Sorry, just A-Ashton.” Luke spluttered as he sniffled, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand.  
“Oh bud, it'll get better.” Rob spoke softly, rubbing his large hand through the blonde boy's messy quiff that was barely even styled as a way of communicating without the use of language.

After a minute of silence Luke suddenly remembered that Rob was busy.  
“I know, you can go back to, um, yeah.” Luke muttered awkwardly and although Luke's gaze was averted down he could only wonder what shade of red has tinged Rob's cheeks now. At first Rob was caught of guard by Luke's knowledge of his night activity but he soon felt bad.  
“Sorry about that, um, we'll try and, uh, be a bit quieter from now on.” Rob tripped over his words as he began to mess with his own mouse brown hair.  
“I don't mind, just, you know, gotta put my earphones in.” Luke picked up one of the earbuds and cheesily gestured to it while letting out a breathy laugh.  
“Um yeah, we'll try to keep it down, night Luke.” Rob mumbled, feeling the strange tension thicken as he backed slowly out of the room to his awaiting boyfriend.

Luke took a minute to straighten his spine (then laugh at the stupid gay pun he could make from that) and took a big inhale of air, clearing his lungs.  
“Get yourself together Luke.” He sternly told himself, trying to gather the scattered pieces of his brain from where they were rattling around his skull.  
In the background he could hear muffled shouting and a few seconds later, a door slamming shut. Luke figured that couldn't be good but in his high range emotional state Luke was sure he couldn't handle it. All of a sudden a hesitant knock arrived on Luke's dark wooden door and Luke shouted a hasty 'come in' as Rob bumbled into the room.

“Hey, um, dude don't come into my room for a while.” Rob said with an awkward hint of a smile. Luke didn't get a chance to reply before he exited the room. Luke waited in silence for a minute, confused as to why he was mysteriously banned from the room. The sudden noises gave a decent explanation as muffled pleasured whimpers and slaps of hand on skin could vaguely be heard through the walls. Luke took the precaution to attempt at sleeping before the noises got any higher in volume.

It had been months. Months. Every single day his tweet notifications would temporarily blind his eyes in the early hours of the morning. Michael, yes. Calum, yes. Ashton, no. No a word had been spoken, tweeted or seen from the boy. It was no help that the boys refused to utter a sentence about the departure, it was very forbidden grounds. Luke snatched his thread-pulled woolly gloves off the side and hesitantly walked into the icy grips of the winter air. It was fast approaching Christmas which meant that Luke now, to his dismay, had to work late into the frost-covered evenings cleaning and wrapping up the little corner cafe. With each exhale his breath drifted eerily into visible smoke and he hastily rubbed his hands together, the friction of the fabric providing a slight warmth burning into his palms.

As much as he adored the homeliness feel of the approaching season, he was left with a pained hole in his heart at how much he missed his own family. Luke was a home boy deep down and ever since he had packed his bags and left for London, things had never quite felt the same on holidays. Luke pushed the door open as the air whooshed out past him, the overpowering coffee smell assaulting his senses in the same way it did every day. Luke slid and weaved through the customers as he clicked the latch on the counter, waving a quick greeting to his very busy co-worker and unhooked his apron from where it hung. Luke could already tell it would be a long day.  
Luke watched people go, their heads glancing back as if to taunt Luke. As if their eyes were mocking 'ha ha you have to stay'.

Once they had casually hung up their work stained uniform one by one, the working day was technically classed as over. But not for him, however Luke had to look on the positive side, 'the greener grass' some might say, and know that this would mean more money for the dreaded christmas shopping. Eventually Luke was left to his own devices as he glanced around in silence. The mess customers left behind was slightly astounding. Anywhere you could imagine sauce, you can guarantee it was caked in it. Luke groaned as he had to get this place spotless no matter how long it took and that was the bit that rung groaning alarm bells in the loud spots of Luke's mind. Oh well. Better get started. Luke rumbled around the back room, every broom tumbling loudly onto his neatly made quiff and the solitary lightbulb flickering Luke's ability to see on and off. After many curses and tripping over the discarded equipment in the tight fit room, finally the end was in sight. Well, in the form of a clean cloth. Luke stepped back behind the counter, cloth and spray in hand, ready to tackle the substantial mess.

21 Guns was playing faintly in the background from his bluetooth speaker as Luke scrubbed the first table robotically, huffing at the strain his arm was under. He began to let his thoughts trail as his current task required no mental skill. Luke wonders what Ashton is doing now, maybe he's sitting in his home studio songwriting for his long awaited solo album. Maybe he's on holiday, relaxing after the time he's had, enjoying his life. Luke imagines being there with him, smiling, giggling, helping him write. It was Luke's dream really. 

He loved Ashton, his smile, his voice, his curls, his body, his personality. Some would say that Luke was a fanboy, he liked to call it unrequited love. Luke didn't realise a huge smile beamed across his face just by thinking about the older boy. If a passer by were to be taking a late night stroll Luke would probably be viewed as insane, but for Ashton he happily would be. By now Luke had done a few tables by default of movement and was advancing on to his final one when all of a sudden he heard a slight knock on the door. Not looking up, Luke wondered who on this earth would think they would be open at 10pm. Wait. Maybe it was a burglar. Luke snatched a broom from where it leant on the counter for safety and gingerly approached the front door.

“H-Hello?” Luke stuttered as he clicked the lock back, his heart hammering, almost shattering through the bars of bone in his chest.  
“Hi, I promise I'm not a threat.” The voice was muffled and seemed very wavered, Luke couldn't tell if it was due to acting, cold or genuine emotion.  
“Well, we're not open.” Luke said with a bit more confidence, hoping his assurance would fend off any unwanted attackers.  
“I-I hate to beg, but pl-, um, please? Just let me in?” The voice coughed as it cracked, clearly filled with upset and Luke was incredibly undecided on the situation at hand. Luke felt a tinge of sympathy and hesitantly opened the door, his fight or flight instinct at the forefront of his mind.

What he saw next however, he could never have predicted. His breath caught and his broom landed sharply with a clatter to the tiled floor, bouncing from side to side like a swinging wrecking ball. As, stood there in front of his deep blue eyes, was Ashton. Ashton. Fletcher. Irwin. Albeit a very dirty looking, shivering, unshaven Ashton, but still.  
“A-Ashton?! Ashton Irwin?! O-Oh my god, is this a dream? Have I gone insane? Am I hallucinating?” Luke rushed and Ashton just stood in the doorway, his body was visably vibrating with the chill that had seeped into his bloodstream. His face was a bright red in the apples of his cheeks, almost a visual representation of the pain etched upon his face. His nose was running heavily as every few minutes his sleeve would be used to clear it temporarily.

“Ashton?! W-What are you doing here?” Luke asked as he turned back around from where he had rhythmically paced to. Once his instinct and brain kicked back in, he was then faced with a crying Ashton. This was the exact point that Luke quickly realised that he couldn't be the fanboy he had always dreamed of in this moment in time, he had to eliminate the fact that this was Ashton Irwin and seclude him within his instinct as someone who needed his help.

“Hey, hey, woah, shh it's okay.” Luke said as he almost pounced to the boys side like a mother whos child had been hurt. He gently placed his hands on Ashton's shoulder and back for stability and guided Ashton to sit at one of his newly cleaned tables, before running back through the tables and shutting the door, cutting off the draft that drifted its way around the boys. Luke squeakily dragged out a chair, its legs scraping along the tiles, jolting with each dip, and sat next to Ashton. Placing his hands in his lap after toying with every other placement, Luke calmly spoke.

“Ash, what's wrong?” Ashton buried his head into the palms of his hands.  
“I-I just, I can't t-take it.” Before Ashton could even finish his sentence he broke down crying, loud sobs filling the cafe. Luke rubbed his back and held back every feeling that wanted to wrap Ashton up in love and warmth until he couldn't take the sight of Ashton upset anymore and pulled him into his arms, his craving for love satisfied.  
“It's okay, it's alright.” Luke murmured into his rain-soaked shoulder as Ashton clung to him like an anchor to the sea bed.  
“I-I'm homeless.” Ashton whispered as if it was a forbidden secret that couldn't every be spoken aloud and Luke almost fell off his chair. It felt like he had just done the ice bucket challenge and he had to pull his body back into reality to stop the shock crippling his body.  
“W-What? How?” Luke blurted and Ashton's eyes widened dramatically as if he had said something wrong. Luke realised this and stumbled over his vocabulary to correct himself.

“Sorry, that was just the shock talking, I just don't understand how you, you made millions, your band was huge.” Luke croaked as he placed a hand on Ashton's knee to show his support.  
“W-When I left, they gave me 1 million dollars, a-and well it doesn't go as far as you might think. I couldn't keep up with rent for more than a few weeks and everything fell apart. About two months ago I started living on the street, too embarrassed to get help, to broke to do anything. I hid in case any fans found me, I'm so ashamed in what I've become. The only reason I'm bothering you at this late hour is because I'm just so desperate for anything, company, food, just something. I mean look at me, I went from playing Wembley stadium to spilling a story about how I'm homeless to a guy I don't even know the name of.” Ashton exasperated and Luke replied.

“Luke, 'm Luke a-and I am actually a huge huge fan of yours, I was heartbroken when you left, cried to my roommate about it for weeks on end. Now just seeing you here you have no idea how much I want to make it all better for you Ash, no idea.” Luke divulged as he smiled. As if on queue, Ashton's stomach growled nastily and Luke was just about to offer Ashton some food they had left over from the cafe that nobody had purchased before he started to gag and cough as he gripped his stomach. Luke went to get a bin in case Ashton was sick but realised he didn't want to leave his side.  
“Oh my god, Ashton are you okay? Ashton, can you hear me?” Luke questioned and Ashton waved his hand around in front of Luke as a way of dismissal, the coughing still sounding harsh.  
“I-Its okay, it, um, it happens all the time. I haven't eaten in so long that my body makes me sick.” Ashton whimpered as he spluttered as if he had just come out of the ocean for air and Luke's heart shattered at the broken boy in front of him. That was what prompted him to say his next line.

“Come home with me.” Luke blurted before he could think it over and Ashton's head whipped up.  
“Luke, I-I'm sorry, I'm too sore and I just, I don't have the energy please, I promise another night.” Ashton said sadly and Luke didn't understand. Too sore for what? Why did he need any energy? What was- Oh. It suddenly hit him. Something that Luke could never have dreamed about and Luke's breath caught slightly as he recalled the things he'd read about those people. The shame and the horror they go through. The uncertainty of that sort of life. That's when Luke realised Ashton sells his body. Luke couldn't help the tears that escaped at the thought of Ashton being one of those people, so hurt and desperate for money. Being bruised and barely able to live, cold and tired. It was Ashton that brought him back to reality.

“Luke, w-why are you crying?” Ashton said worriedly. Oh god, Ashton was worried... about him!  
“I don't-I-I didn't mean for sex, god no I would never- I mean so I can look after you, god Ashton I love you so much and I have spent every day listening to your voice a-and watching you just wishing I could even be close to you. Now to see you so scared and so upset I can't leave you like this Ashton, I just can't. Please let me take you back to mine and look after you, let me help you back on track Ashton, please.” Luke begged and Ashton nodded. Everything went quiet, it was then that Luke registered the running playlist in the background, it had stopped on one of Luke's more calming songs and he used it to ground him after the incredible night. Finally an answer was revealed.

“Okay.” Ashton said and Luke breathed a sigh of relief however a whole new load of ideas popped and burst into Luke's head, like fireworks sparking off each other.  
“Oh thank god okay, lets go, m-my flat is just up the road, y-you can sleep in my bed and I'll make you some food and oh wait you probably want a shower, I've got some clothes you can borrow and I'll have to put the heating on because Rob probably forgot again and it can get really cold at night, I never understood why but I-I guess that doesn't matter.” Luke rambled as he ran manically around the shop, his apron strings flapping wildly with each turn as he began grabbing his keys and packing up everything he had got away.

Once he finished he was so out of breath, he was panting like a dog as he looked over at Ashton, he was smiling fondly.  
“What?” Luke asked, placing a hand on the edge of the wooden counter to lean on, confused as to why he was grinning.  
“Nothing.” Ashton absent-mindedly commented as he stood and walked over to Luke. Luke opened the door for Ashton with a joking comment on how he was a true gentleman, and together they left the shop and began walking, Luke's arm tightly wrapped around Ashton's slim waist to help the boy walk as he was incredibly weak. Luke cringed when he felt the bones of the boys ribs jabbing into his arm but kept smiling to make Ashton happy.

“So, do you always do this?” Ashton spoke up weakly, his breath coming in pants as it took a lot of his non-existent energy to move.  
“Do what?” Luke questioned, turning to admire Ashton with his pink tinted, hollow cheeks and shining eyes, lit up in waves by the rhythmic streetlights.  
“Bring home worthless boys.” Ashton whispered, averting his gaze to the gravelled pathway beneath his feet.  
“You're not worthless, and no, I guess you're special.” Luke smiled, hoping his gentle words with a loving gaze and hopeful smile would show Ashton the care he needed. Ashton looked up and was immediately met with Luke's beaming eyes giving a cheeky little wink that melted away the tension like an ice cube in the summer heat, and for once in his life, he didn't feel ashamed that he had nothing. He felt wrapped in warmth and comfort, and maybe, just maybe, having help from Luke wouldn't be the most awful thing in the world. Ashton decided the easiest way to convey his thanks to Luke was to send him a shy smile back, which he did.

As they approached the front door Ashton suddenly felt a wave of nervousness overcome him at the realisation Luke lived in a flat, that meant stairs. There was no way in hell he could manage stairs. As they entered the block Ashton felt too embarrassed to say anything and dragged himself alongside Luke. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker, slowly aching more with each precise movement. Ashton's head was screaming for him to stop, huge warning lights dazzling his brain, he needed to just tell Luke he couldn't do it, but the thought of another night cold and alone on the street was too heartbreaking to Ashton so he carried on, stabbing pains in his body but empty feeling in his stomach.

“Just a couple more flights left.” Luke said cheerily and Ashton wanted to cry at how dead he felt. He was almost tripping as his spinning head couldn't point him in the right direction and his body was shutting down, giving up. The pain too much and he knew deep inside that any of these could be his last breaths. Flashing lights were sparkling in his eyes, showing him the way to an infinity, the constellations opening to accommodate his soul and he felt the drift of the world sweeping him away.

“Luke, Luke, I-” Ashton's words were slow and dragged out to the last letter as his body went completely slack in Luke's arms. Luke quickly caught Ashton's weight and picked him up  
“Fuck fuck fuck Ash. Ash can you hear me?” Luke pronounced as he sprinted up the stairs, taking two at the time with Ashton's limbs hanging lankily over his arms and incoherent noises slurring from his mouth. Luke dared to look down and couldn't help the tears that fell when he saw Ashton's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a mixture of tears and spit splayed over his features.

“Alright, it's alright, we're here, you're gonna be oka- ROB.” Luke began kicking the door harshly and rapidly until it opened and a very unamused Rob stood there looking thoroughly messed up.  
“Rob, get me some water now.” Luke ordered as he barged past Rob into the apartment. He placed Ashton gently on the sofa, letting his head roll off his arm as he pulled it away with care and onto the soft pillow below and began cleaning up his face with the end of his sleeve and talking to him.

“Luke who the hell and what the hell?” Rob asked as he ran around the tiny kitchen desperately sloshing water everywhere then stupidly slipping on the mess he had just made.  
“Ashton, he's homeless, came into the cafe earlier in an awful state so I thought I'd bring him back to help and he collapsed on the stairs.” Luke recalled rushed, almost loosing most of the words in his haste as Rob arrived to his side.  
“Move out the way.” Rob mumbled as he knelt next to Ashton. He placed his hand on the middle of Ashton's back and elavated him into a sitting position carefully while supporting Ashton's head with his shoulder as if Ashton were a giant baby.  
“Right Ashton, listen to me, I'm going to give you some water okay.” Rob spoke with clear, loud words.

He slowly brought the glass to Ashton's chapped lips and allowed a tiny bit of water into Ashton's mouth. He responded well to it so slowly Rob began to increase the amount he was tipping into Ashton's eager mouth. Occassionally Ashton would mess up and choke on a bit but luckily it was out of pure desperation and need. Finally the glass was finished and the space was silence, bar Ashton's heavy breathing.  
“Ashton?” Luke whispered, fearing a higher volume may break the fragile boy into pieces.  
“'m sorry.” Ashton groaned as he started coughing heavily due to his shut down body restarting. Luke took his hand and watched the boy he love at his lowest point, it couldn't have been more heartbreaking.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Ashton, just focus on getting better. What do you need?” Luke sweetly asked and Ashton shook his head.  
“Nothing, t-this was a bad idea, I'm only in your way and I need to get going, I have a regular in the morning who gets real mad i-if I miss a session.” Ashton rambled croakily and Luke placed a hand on his chest.  
“You aren't going anywhere until you're okay, now what do you need?” Luke said and Ashton didn't reply. There was a large pause where nobody dare speak for fear of breaking the metaphorical floodgates. The first noise that was heard was a whimper and Luke's head shot around from where he had focussed on an old picture hung on the wall to see Ashton fighting back tears with every ounce of his being.

“Oh Ash.” Luke said as he leant forward, making sure he was stable and scooped the tiny boy into his arms. He was so fragile it hurt.  
“I just, all I want is a cuddle, someone to love me, tell me it will be okay.” Ashton whimpered and Luke clutched him closer, treating him like the glass that had been pressed to his mouth earlier.  
“It's alright Ashy, I'm here, I love you and I'm not going anywhere alright. You've got Rob too, Rob come say hi.” Luke assured and Ashton looked to his right to see Rob taking his hand.  
“You're gonna be okay dude. We got you.” Rob smiled and Ashton smiled back.  
“Luke?” Ashton spoke with a high tone, his giant puppy dog eyes staring up at Luke as he curled his body further into the warmth Luke was emitting.  
“Yes Ashy?” Luke replied, pulling the older boy closer to his chest, therefore closer to his heart.  
“C-Can we go to bed, i-is that okay?” Ashton asked uncertainly and Luke smiled at the timidness as Ashton was almost infant like, chewing on his fingers and yawning slowly.  
“Of course we can, I'll carry you.” Luke said as he got up and cradled Ashton into his bedroom, saying goodnight to Rob as he leant on the door to close it.

“I-I probably stink Luke, j-just leave me on the floor.” Ashton proposed and Luke shook his head from the moment he could understand the sentence Ashton was forming.  
“Nu-uh, not happening, let me get you out of those clothes.” Luke protested as he sat Ashton on his black starry duvet and tried to ignore the embarrassing fact that Ashton's face was plastered all over his walls. He attempted to grip Ashton's shirt. Ashton yanked it back down the moment it rose over his torso.  
“Please Luke, no.” Ashton looked into Luke's eyes in desperation. Luke sighed as he was torn and couldn't decide his options, he didn't know which would cause more damage.

“Ashton, I promise I won't judge you, I won't even say anything if you don't want me to, I really don't want you getting even more ill, please.” Luke spoke softly as he stroked Ashton's hand with his thumb.  
“O-Okay.” Ashton whispered while looking down at their joined hands. Ashton felt himself bonding with Luke, his pulse racing through the skin and tying him into Luke. Luke looked straight into Ashton's eyes as he gripped the the bottom of Ashton's ripped tshirt and pulled it up. Once he broke eye contact to pull his shirt over his head he dared to look down. His breath stopped. His heart paused. There was such a mixture of love bites, scratches, deep wounds concocted over his ripped up skin. His ribs were jutting out from his body like knives, his stomach caved.

Luke couldn't take the sight. He stumbled back, his feet unable to catch their place on the ground as Luke ended up slumped down to the wall, tears littering his face. His breathing kept catching at the top of his throat and he whipped his arm around to his stomach, feeling waves of nausea batting him thoroughly at the horrifying sight. His slender legs scrambled to get him to the bathroom as his stomach heaved and left him gagging. He leant himself over the toilet as much as his body would allow and composed himself. Allowing his racing heart to take a break and his mind to process what he had just witnessed. While he was reminding himself to do that he felt a hand rubbing his back gently as a soother. He honestly expected Ashton but when he turned he was met with Rob's sympathetic smile.

“I went into your room and saw Ashton, he seems pretty upset. Then I heard you in here and figured what had happened.” Rob mumbled and Luke nodded along with it.  
“Listen, you love Ashton, a lot, and I get how horrible it must be to see him like that but he needs you. He is in one of the worst states I've ever seen. You need to be strong, not for you, for him.” Rob explained, finishing off his speech with a pat on the back.  
“You're right, sorry, i-it's just so hard to see him like that, you know, so broken.” Luke trailed, heartbreak seeping into his sentences.  
“I know, but I know you can do this for him bud.” Rob reassured and that gave Luke the courage to pick himself up and sort his priorities.

He looked in the mirror and saw a slightly disturbing sight. Nowhere near as bad as Ashton but the vomit clinging to his chin and the tear tracks staining his cheeks made him not a pretty sight. He splashed some water on his face, allowing him to be shocked back into real life, before checking again and deciding it looked a lot better, the dark circles were still there but there were no evidences of earlier events on his face. He wiped his face roughly with one of Rob's scratchy towels before carelessly tossing it back on the hook. He hesitantly paced back into his bedroom to see Ashton perched on the side of the bed where Luke had placed him before, his face littered with tears and an uncertain future flickering in his hazel eyes. Silently, Luke made his way over to the bed and took Ashton's frail hand in his while he got to Ashton's level.

“Ashton, I'm so sorry about the way I acted. I love you more than I can put into words and seeing how badly you've been treated broke my heart into a million pieces. I promise from this point forwards I will never ever let you get hurt like that again. I'm right here with you all the time, any time you want me. You can talk to me about anything, okay?” Luke finished with a reassuring smile and when their eyes connected Luke could tell that those words meant a lot more to Ashton than he could ever describe. The hope was back in his eyes and the dimples were etched beautifully back into his cheeks, he looked like the embodiment of an angel. Luke knew he wanted to give his universe to the boy because even after everything Ashton had been through he still managed to keep that light sparkling within him, all he needed was a little help and nurture and he would sparkle just as bright, if not brighter, than before.

“Thank you Luke.” Ashton started with a smile but was cut off with a large yawn and Luke giggled at the adorable boy sat before him.  
“C'mon lets go to bed.” Luke fondly murmured as he placed a bit of stray curl behind Ashton's ear and let all of the available light in the room escape with a flick of the switch. He clambered onto the mattress with the broken boy lying curled in his arms and knew that he could give him his light back, who knows maybe he could be one of those stars Luke wished upon, except he didn't need to be because all he had ever and could ever wish for, was lying next to him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, as always please leave a comment/kudos as it really helps me know what to write. If anyone has any requests let me know!
> 
> -L xx


End file.
